Figment of Imagination
by melt0928
Summary: Natsu and Lucy seemed unusually close today.


**Has anyone read Mashima-sensei's latest Gruvia special?! OH GOSH it was _beyond_ amazing! So many OTP feels; I was practically screaming on Twitter the entire afternoon or at my friend when I met her at night. Lol.**

**I just had to write something out of that Nalu scene!**

* * *

"They seem unusually close today," Erza commented from the bar counter.

"Happy, did something happen between the both of them?" Mirajane asked the blue exceed as he munched on a huge fish that Lucy gave to him a few minutes ago.

Happy spoke with the fish still in his mouth, "Dey hash alwhays been theesh closhe." (_Translation: They have always been this close._)

Gray agreed, "I don't see any difference."

Lisanna rolled her eyes, "Guys just don't get it. There's something different about them today. Just look at them."

Three pairs of eyes followed the younger take-over mage's finger; it pointed towards the dragon slayer and celestial mage who were sitting at the last table on the other end of the guild, their backs facing them. They watched as Natsu casually slung his arm around Lucy's shoulder. The latter didn't seem fazed by the action at all.

"Like I said, they're acting normal," Gray repeated.

The group was about to turn away when Mirajane let out a soft squeal. They were greeted with an astonishing scene before them. The fire mage pulled Lucy closer to him as his head ducked down.

The blonde hissed, "Wait, Natsu. Stop it… Not here!"

Natsu chuckled, "Come on, it's fine! Right?"

"Ah… Jeez…"

"Nalu is official!" Lisanna gushed as she squeezed Gray's arm, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"What the heck is Nalu?!" Gray winced at Lisanna's death grip, "And someone explain to me, why in the world are we hiding under the table?!"

Erza put her hand over Gray's mouth, "Be quiet. We don't want Natsu and Lucy to notice that we're watching them."

Gray mumbled, "I'm sure they won't notice four people hiding under the table."

Just then, Levy skipped to the table and bent down, "Guys, what are you doing?"

Mirajane pointed at the couple they had been watching for the past fifteen minutes, her eyes wide and dreamy. Levy's eyes lit up and she ran over to the couple, ignoring the protests from the Strauss sisters and the ex-quip mage. They wanted to monitor the pair a little longer.

"Lu-chan! What are you doing?" Levy tapped her best friend on the shoulder.

Lucy jumped up in surprise. Her face in a brilliant shade of red. "Don't scare me like that, Levy-chan!" she cried.

Levy laughed, "Sorry, I called you but you didn't respond. What are you doing? You guys were sitting _really_ close to each other."

Natsu's face broke into a grin, "I was trying to show Lucy a new trick!"

"But that doesn't explain why you guys need to sit so close together!" Mirajane pointed accusingly at the non-existent distance between the partners.

"Natsu was trying to blow fire into my palms. He said the flames would dance around in my hands," Lucy replied, shooting a glare at the dragon slayer, earning a pout from him, "I told him not to do it here; what if I dropped the flames? It'll set the table on fire!"

"So, Nalu isn't official?!" Lisanna wailed.

Natsu frowned, "What's Nalu? What are you guys talking about?"

Gray pointed to the three girls, "They thought you were making out."

On cue, Natsu and Lucy burst out laughing.

"Me and Natsu?! Making out?! Oh, please, like that will ever happen!" Lucy shrieked with laughter.

"Never in a million years!" Natsu agreed, his sides hurting from laughing.

Erza's face fell, "I'm sorry for suspecting the both of you. Please hit me!"

Lucy gave her friend a pat on the shoulder, "It's okay, Erza. Don't worry about it."

"Hey, Lucy, let's go on a mission! Your rent's due in a few days, right?" Natsu said as he took her hand and pulled the celestial mage towards the mission board.

"Sure, why not!"

"Mira, we're taking this!" Natsu waved the paper in front of the barmaid, who was still visibly upset that her favorite pair was not dating.

"Let's go, Happy!" Lucy called out to the blue exceed.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied, dropping the fish bone onto the counter. He flew towards his favorite two people.

The trio left the guild, leaving two sulking take-over mages behind.

Gray rolled his eyes, "I told you, there's nothing out of the ordinary."

XXX

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they walked towards the train station; Natsu still holding on to Lucy's hand.

Natsu spoke up quietly, "Lucy…?"

"Yeah?"

"I've decided that strawberry is my favorite flavor."

Lucy giggled, "I guess that means I need to buy more of those strawberry flavored lip balm, huh?"

* * *

**Meh, I think the story fell flat. Not entirely pleased with how the fic turned out but I guess this will do. I shall go and fangirl over that scene again. :D**


End file.
